callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
TMP
The TMP is a machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The TMP is first available on "Team Player" in both Akimbo and single variants. The TMP is available in "No Russian" from dead security guards, and can be found with Akimbo and Red Dot Sight. It is also found in "Loose Ends" on dead Inner Circle members and in the Armory in the basement, where it has a Red Dot Sight. It can also be found in the mission "Just Like Old Times" being carried by some members of Shadow Company where it can also be found as Akimbo with Red Dot Sight. The TMP is also available in the Special Ops missions Estate Takedown, Overwatch and Hidden. Multiplayer The TMP is unlocked at rank 58. It has a high rate of fire, moderately quick reload, and low recoil, but this is offset by its very low magazine capacity. Also, the gun's reload time with a completely empty magazine is fairly slow, so Sleight of Hand and Reload Canceling are recommended. Scavenger is helpful when the TMP is being used as more than just a back-up weapon due to its low reserve ammo count. The iron sights of the TMP are bulky, but easy to use due to the tritium yellow front post in the middle. The TMP is effective at all ranges, but accuracy is of utmost importance, as missing too much requires reloading often during combat. Its muzzle flash is another problem since it makes it hard to aim at enemies who are far away; the player can avoid this by using a Silencer. This gun is a poor choice when used with Akimbo, as even with Steady Aim the cross-hairs are very large, and the magazine capacity makes reloading more frequent. When used with Extended Mags, it has improved performance, gaining a 25 round magazine, useful if the player misses a few shots or takes on multiple enemies. However, with Extended Mags the weapon will run out of ammunition quickly unless Scavenger is used, due to the TMP's high rate of fire and low damage. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Gallery TMP MW2.png|The TMP. TMP Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron sight. TMP Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the TMP. TMP_Cocking_MW2.png|Cocking the TMP. TMP Akimbo Red Dot Sight MW2.png|Akimbo TMP's with unusable red dot sights as found in "No Russian". TMP 3rd person MW2.PNG|The TMP in third person view. TMP Texture Files MW2.png|The TMP's texture files. Notice the word "MP9" engraved into the receiver. Trivia *Akimbo TMP's with unusable Red Dot Sights can be found multiple times throughout both the Campaign and Special Ops. *The TMP uses the same two-tone olive drab and black color scheme as the G18; however, unlike the G18, using hacks allow the player to apply camouflages onto this weapon. The TMP shares this trait with a few other secondary weapons, like the SPAS-12 and the AA-12. *There is an unusable rail and folding stock on the side of the gun. *The TMP is one of the few weapons that has more recoil in the campaign than in multiplayer. *The TMP with Akimbo has a unique animation when breaching a door in the campaign. *In the campaign, the Mini-Uzi and TMP have exactly the same rate of fire, recoil, and firing sound. *The word "MP9" can be seen on the TMP. However, this is only noticeable when viewing the TMP's texture files. ru:TMP Category:Machine Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Machine Pistols